Guardians in Fairy Tail
by HikariX
Summary: Hi!I'm new here and this is my very first fanfic.My fanfic is slightly different since there's no POV cause I dunno how to deal with them.If its not okay with you guys,I'll learn and change the later chapters.Anyways,2 strangers interupted Team Natsu with their job.But somehow,the girl stranger happen to know them with specific details.Who are these 2 people?How does the girl know?
1. Mysterious pair

Fairy Tail fanfic-Chapter 1:Mysterious Pair

Natsu:ARGHH!When are they gonna show up?!

Lucy:Quiet,Natsu!They won't come if you don't keep quiet!

Gray:This guy just won't shut his trap

Natsu:Got a problem with me?!

(Erza bangs their heads together)

Nastu & Gray:Ow!What was that for?!

(Erza shows her angry face and Natsu & Gray hug each other out of fear)

Charle:We're supposed to capture powerful twin criminals so we have to be on guard

(Suddenly,Natsu & Wendy sniffs something wierd)

Lucy:What is it,Natsu?Are they coming?

Natsu:No,it's a different scent

Happy:Is it the smell of Lucy's fart?

Lucy:WRONG!

Erza:Get ready,it might be them

Wendy:Huh?The scent is coming from the sky

(The group looks up and saw 2 figures from the sky that fell right in their trap area meant for the twin criminals . The girl had caramel brown hair in a half ponytail with caramel eyes and the guy had dark brown shaggy hair with black eyes)

Girl:Oww..That's quite high...Huh?Where are you?

Guy:W..wash uwe yow goa wen...(Watch where you're gonna land)

(The girl looks down and saw that she's sitting on him)

Girl:Sorry!So sorry!You okay?

Guy:Ouch

(Suddenly,Natsu jumps into the trap)

Natsu:Karyuu no tekken!

Girl(dodging):Woah!You don't just attack people randomly!

(The girl realised something after stopping Natsu's firing fist with her bare hands)

Girl:Huh?Natsu?

Gray,Erza & Lucy:NATSU!

(Erza requiped to her Heaven's wheel armor,Gray used Ice make lance,Lucy summoned Saggitarius and Wendy did her Sky dragon's roar all directing to the 2 strangers . Smoke lingered and 2 seconds later,the 2 strangers appeared unharmed,holding out their arms as if they did some magic to block out the attacks)

Wendy:It can't be...

Lucy:We gave it our best shot...

Girl:Just as I thought . Not bad guys

(Gray was about to use Ice make hammer on the 2 strangers but Natsu stopped him)

Natsu:Wait,Gray. It's not them . The ones we're after have a different scent

Erza:Who are you?

Girl:You must be Erza Scarlet . A requip magic user . And your surname Scarlet is named after the color of your hair by a boy named Jellal Fernandez . A horrific past I would say

(Erza widened her eyes in shock)

Lucy:How did she?!

Girl:And you must be Lucy Heartfilia . A Celestial spirit mage . You ran away from home at the age of 16 since you don't like riches being forced on you

Natsu:How did you know?!

(Natsu ran forward to punch the 2 strangers with his firing fist but the guy blocked him)

Girl:And you are Natsu Dragneel . Same goes for Wendy Marvel,both your dragon parents disappeared on the year 777,7th of july . And of of the both of you are taught dragon slayer magic by your dragon parents

(Natsu was planning another attack when the girl said something)

Girl:It's okay,we don't mean any harm

(Natsu calmed down after hearing her words)

Girl:And last but not least,Gray Ice maker magic was taught to you together with Lyon Vastia by Ul she died because of a horrible ritual held by Lyon due to his hunger to surpass Ul


	2. Powerful strangers

Fairy Tail fanfic-Chapter 2:Powerful Strangers

Happy:What about me?

Girl:Your name is were found by Natsu and was taken care of by Natsu and Lisanna Strauss . The name Happy was given to you because the atmosphere of the guild change upon your hatch . Not forgetting Charle,you were found by Wendy and her former guild Caitshelter . You also have the power to see fragments of the future . You knew that we were coming but it seems like you zipped your lips

Gray:Since you already know us,why don't you introduce yourself?

(While Gray was talking,Natsu,Wendy and the 2 strangers suddenly seemed alerted)

Natsu:Not now

Gray:Why not?

Girl:It seems like your criminal targets are approaching

Lucy:What?That means...

Happy:We attacked the wrong people?

Erza:Quick,we have to hide!

(All went to their respective hiding places behind the trees . When the targets entered the trap area,Team Natsu ambushed them . But female twin possess powerful defence magic and the male,powerful attack magic)

Gray:I hate them already

Male:Hmph . Suckers!

Guy:Oh,really?

(The guy summoned his firing sword and the girl summoned her wing shaped bow,takes it apart,used it as 2 blades and took on the male target while the guy took on the female target . 2 strangers fought amazingly even Erza is surprised and impressed)

Guy:Is that all you got?We're holding back,you know

Both targets(panting):Give it your best shot!

Both strangers:You'll regret it!

(At those words,both strangers unsummoned their weapons and plunged forth to punch through the targets's magic with their bare fist . With impact of the punch,the targets is sent crashing to the trees)

Gray:S-shugoi...

(The group stares in amazement as both strangers threw seeds to the targets and vines grew from them,wrapping the targets . When Natsu saw how strong the 2 strangers are...)

Natsu:Hey,you!Fight me!

(Natsu jumps and directed his flaming fist 2 strangers[again..].Both strangers widened the gap between themselves and Natsu ended up punching the ground . Before Natsu could do another attack,Erza grabbed his dragon scaled scarf)

Erza:They helped us with our job . We should thank them with gratitude,not a fight

Girl:Huh?No,we're actually kinda interfering with your job

Lucy:Still,we didn't know that they're that powerful . Thanks to you,they're captured

Erza:What shall we reward with you with?

Girl:A reward would be too much,but...(blushes abit)

Guy:What about we explain everything back at the guild?If we explain now we're gonna have explain it again later . Besides,don't you have criminals to handle?

Lucy:Oh,we forgot about them!


	3. Different worlds

Fairy Tail fanfic-Chapter 3:Different worlds

(Back at Fairy Tail...)

Gray:First of all,your name

Girl:I'm Reyna . Reyna Retalia . And this guy over here...

Guy:Skye . Skye Exsus

Erza :Where are you from?

Reyna:We're from another world called Crystaria

Wendy:There are other worlds than Edolas?

Reyna:(Nods head).But Edolas is a parallel world to this one . There are many other separate worlds and Crystaria is one of them . Counterparts still exist though

Lucy:Since you're from another world,there must be different things right?Like magic for example

Reyna:Yep . In our world,the only existing magic is the 4 elements . You won't be born with the magic,but will be taught . Certain people will be chosen to learn the magic as most human bodies won't be able to take in the magic . The chosen people are called Guardians as the power is given to protect humans from any kind of disasters

(Natsu looks confused,unable to take in what Reyna explained)

Lucy:Can you catch up,Natsu?

Natsu:Uhh...Argh!Not at all!

Reyna:We still have more to explain though . Skye,continue

Skye:What?Why?

Reyna:I've been doing all the talking so now it's your turn

Skye:Fine . So,instead of just having the element,there's more to it . Every Guardians have a weapon to their element that is the shape of their heart . Guardians also have an elemental soul that has the form of any creature to assist the Guardian in any way it can . To summarise,if someone is a fire Guardian,it's like Erza,Lucy & Natsu's magic combined in one

Erza:Earlier,we saw Skye using more than one element

Reyna(shocked):Wait,you saw that?Shit...

(Reyna steps on Skye's feet)

Skye(whispered angrily):Oww!What was that for?!

Reyna(whispered angrily):I told you to stick to fire!

Skye:Sorry!I forgot!

(Fairy Tail stared at Skye & Reyna in confusion)

Reyna:It's your fault so tell them who we are

Skye:Whatever you say,princess

(Reyna grabs Skye's collar and shouted at him angrily,right in his face with a vein popping at her forehead)

Reyna:Call me that again?!

(Reyna realised the confused faces around them and released her grip on Skye's collar)

Reyna(frustrated):Go on..

Skye:Sorry,but we're not ordinary Guardians

(Everybody got more confused)

Skye:As in,we possess all 4 elements

(Everybody blinked,unsure if they heard the right words)

Skye:And yes,you all heard it right

(Everybody screamed in shock)

Skye:Due to some circumstances,we were able to take all 4 elements

Levy:How is that even possible?

Skye:Even we don't know it ourselves . So,because we possess all 4 elements,we were put in position as the prince and princess of Guardians

Gray:Earlier,you knew us without having to introduce ourselves

Reyna:Yes . I'm not just a Guardian,but also a dreamseer . I can see the past and future through dreams . But Skye isn't a dreamseer

Gray:Multiple magic,huh...

Reyna:Reminds you of Ultear?

Gray:...

Reyna:So don't waste this life that she have entrusted to you with her time

Juvia(behind pillar):That girl is close to Gray-sama!Juvia has another love rival!

(Reyna knows that Juvia is glaring at her but did not do anything)


	4. Guardian's power

Fairy Tail fanfic-Chapter 4:Guardian's power

Levy:Is it ok if we see you in action?

(Skye and Reyna saw curiosity and interest in Levy's eyes)

Skye:Sure,why not?But I need a challenger

Natsu:I'll take you on!

(As soon as Skye stood up...)

Natsu:Karyuu no yokugeki!

(Skye jumps up to dodge Natsu's attack and stayed in mid-air with his hair turned purple and his eyes glowing purple)

Everyone:He's floating?!

Reyna:That's wind

Natsu:Karyuu no hokou!

(Skye sliced Natsu's fire roar with a blade of wind)

Natsu:Get down here!That's not fair!

Reyna's thought:_Didn't he deal with a flying opponent before?_ (refering to Natsu's fight with Erigor from Eisenwald)

(Just as Skye landed,Natsu attacked)

Natsu:Karyuu no tekken!

(Skye's eyes and hair turned green and he turned into a fox,jumped over Natsu to dodge his attack)

Levy:He turned into a fox?!

Reyna:That's earth . Earth magic is more of mother nature so we're able to control plants,earth and turn into any animals

Natsu:Stop dodging and fight me!

Skye:If you say so

(Skye's eyes and hair turned blue and water appeared around water froze in the form of spears and directed at Natsu as he dodges)

Gray:Ice?!Frozen from water?!

Reyna:Ice is still water in frozen state

Natsu:Karyuu no hokou!

(Natsu used his fire roar to melt Skye's ice spears)

Natsu:Karyuu no tekken!

(Skye stopped Natsu's flaming fist with his bare hands . Skye's eyes and hair turned red punched Natsu with his firing fist and Natsu crashed to the wall)

Natsu:Don't copy my move!

Skye:You attacked me with fire so its payback

Natsu:Karyuu no gen-!

(Erza punches Natsu's stomach)

Erza:That's enough for today

Skye:Rey(short for Reyna),are they always like that?

Reyna(sweatdrops):More or less...

Levy:Thank you

Skye:What for?

Levy:I got to see magic from another world . Ever since the Edolas incident,I've always wanted to see something that's not from this world . Other than the Exceeds

Reyna:Glad you got to see it . Oh,and one more thing . We can also heal and self-heal with earth since there some types of herbs that can help with wounds . Thanks to magic,it speeds up the healing process

Levy:Must be amazing being you

Reyna(softly):Not really...

Levy:Excuse me?

Reyna:Oh,nothing

(Levy noticed Reyna's sad expression . To change the mood,Levy asks Reyna a question)

Levy:So,why are you here?And I heard from Lu-chan that you fell from the sky

Reyna:I...We travel worlds to find someone stronger than us . Back in our world,we were the strongest so just one move and its my victory . Skye isn't really worth an opponent since I'm stronger than him . So I was granted the power to travel worlds . While travelling to the other world,I can't control where to open the portal so that's how we fell

Levy:So the portal will open anywhere,even underwater?

Reyna:Yea..That happened before...Oh,I almost forgot

(Reyna takes out her crystal necklace)

Reyna:This is something all Guardians have . It's called Crystal Stardust . Just sprinkle this on something that changed or damaged and it'll turn back to normal . It'll never run out of dust since its unlimited

Levy:It seems like everyone here needs one of those since we always destroy things

Reyna:True

(Mirajane approaches Reyna)

Mirajane:Master have decided to let you join Fairy Tail

(Reyna smiled brightly after hearing Mirajane . Reyna got a lilac coloured Fairy Tail insignia on the left side of her neck while Skye got his red coloured insignia on his right wrist)


	5. New home

Fairy Tail fanfic-Chapter 5:New home

Elfman:It's a man to have your guild insignia on your neck!

Reyna(sweatdrops):But I'm a girl...

Mirajane:Have you found a place to stay?

Reyna:Umm..Good question...

Mirajane:I know of someone who's currently looking for a tenant

Reyna:Really?!

(The next moment,Skye & Reyna found themselves in a ONE room apartment . And the room has a couple bed)

Reyna's thoughts:_Mirajane...We're not a couple..._

Skye:You can take the bed

Reyna:No!..I mean..We'l take turns sleeping on the bed...

(Skye question marks)

Reyna:I may be a girl but that doesn't mean you can treat me like one . Also,we know each other almost forever right?

Skye:So you want me to treat you like a guy?

Reyna:Something like that...

Skye:Okay then

(Skye starts stripping infront of Reyna)

Reyna(blushing):W-why are you stripping?!

Skye:You want me to treat you like a guy right?So me stripping shouln't be a problem

Reyna(blushing harder):Fine!

(Reyna ran out of the room,closing her eyes)

Skye:So you taking the bed?

Reyna:Whatever!Just don't strip infront of me again!

(Reyna slams the bedroom door)

Reyna(blushing abit):Skye always knows how to convince me...

(Door knocks)

Voice:Excuse me,anyone home?

Reyna:Visitors?We just got here!

(Reyna went to the door and opens it to find Erza,Lucy,Wendy and Charle)

Reyna:Minna!

Wendy:We heard from Mira-san that you found a plce to stay so we came to congratulate you

Erza:We also bought you a cake to welcome you to Fairy Tail and to also thank you for helping us with our job

Skye:Who's that?

(Reyna turned around and saw that Skye is still half naked . Blushing again,Reyna pushed Skye to the room)

Reyna(blushing):I told you not to go bare-chested infront of me!

Skye:You said not to STRIP

Reyna:It's the same!Just put some clothes on!

(Reyna slams the door again while Lucy and the girls sweatdrop)

Lucy:Somehow..Skye reminds me of Gray...

Charle:Me too..

(Reyna invited the girls in,still blushing abit)

Wendy:Wow..It's really nice and spacious for a 50,000 jewel rent apartment

Lucy:It's 50,000 jewel rent?!That's 20,000 jewel less than my rent!

(Erza gives cake to Reyna)

Reyna:It's originally 80,000 jewel . But the landlord is desperate to find a tenant so he reduced it by 20,000 jewel

Lucy(sweatdrops):He's willing to reduce it by that much...

(Reyna opens the cake box and exclaimed)

Reyna:My favorite!Arigatou,minna!

Charle:Well,it's the only cake left with the Fairy Tail insignia on it

Erza:Glad you like it

Skye:I smell chocolate

(Skye comes out of the room,this time fully clothed)

Reyna(cutting cake):They bought us cake to welcome us

Erza:Actually,that's not the only reason we're here

(Reyna question marks)


	6. Favor

Fairy Tail fanfic-Chapter 6:Favor

Reyna:Not the only reason?Meaning?

Lucy:We're also here to accompany Wendy . She wants to ask you a favor

Skye:Favor?

(Wendy stood up from her seat with a serious look on her went infront of Reyna and bowed)

Wendy(blushing abit):Please!Teach me how to fly with wind!

Reyna(shocked):Y-you don't have to bow!

Erza:Will you,Reyna?

Reyna:I dunno about that...And we're from different worlds...

(Wendy got disappointed)

Reyna:But I'll try by best

(Wendy question marks)

Reyna:Well,it's still wind magic right?Wind is my master element!

(Wendy smiles brightly and hugs Reyna)

Wendy:Arigatou,Reyna-san!

(Reyna sweatdrops,unsure of how to react to Wendy's hug . Wendy released her hug,still all smiles)

Reyna:Anyways,we should go on a job . I need to observe how you fight with wind

Charle:If you can see the past and future through dreams,then why can't you see through Wendy's magic?

(Reyna bites a piece of her cake)

Reyna:Dreams only show me what I need to know . So Wendy,we go on a job tommorow?

Wendy:Hai!

Reyna:11am at the guild then

(Next day...)

Wendy(running):I hope I'm not late!

(Wendy reaches Fairy Tail)

Charle:You should learn how to fly if you keep up at this rate

Wendy(panting):I can't rely on you all the time to carry me and fly . That's why I'm asking Reyna-san for help

(Reyna lands behind Wendy)

Reyna:Oh,Wendy . You're 30 minutes early

Wendy & Charle(shocked):30 MINUTES EARLY?!

Lucy(holding Plue):Ohayo,Wendy,Reyna,Charle

Reyna,Wendy & Charle:Ohayo

Lucy:Can I follow you guys on your job?Natsu & Happy went out on a job without asking me and Erza went on a job with Gray & Juvia

Reyna's thoughts:_Gray & Juvia?!Together with Erza?!This could mean something..._

(Reyna snapped out of her thinking process)

Reyna:Of course,you can come along . But I'm gonna have to ask you to back off abit and let Wendy do most of the work since I need to observe her

Lucy:Hai

(They head to the request job)

Wendy:Which on should we do?

Lucy:What about this?It's a 100,000 jewel

Reyna:That's investigating a crime scene . We need a job which involves fighting . So...(searching) Hah!Found it!

Lucy,Wendy & Charle:400,000 jewel per person?!

(Reyna suddenly sighs and punches behind her)

Reyna:No matter how many times you try,I can always tell when you're sneaking up on me


	7. Guardians first job Part 1

Fairy Tail fanfic:Guardian's first job Part 1

Skye:You don't have to punch me!

Reyna:That's your fault for sneaking up on me!

Skye(rubbing his nose):Anyways,can I come?I can't just sit here and do nothing

Reyna:Fine . But you know what to do

Skye:I know,let Wendy do the work

Reyna:Good . Let's inform Mira

(Later at Magnolia train...)

Lucy:It feels weird here without Natsu . He'd be throwing up if he's here

Reyna:Adn you guys will keep telling him to hang in there

(Wendy notices that Skye & Reyna is not carrying any bag for their belongings)

Wendy:Skye-san,Reyna-san,where's your bags?

Charle:Come to think of it,I don't see you two carrying any bags

Reyna:It's here

(Reyna taps on her large wing accessory attached to her belt on her right hip . Lucy,Wendy & Charle question marks)

Skye:It's a type of unlimited storage

(Reyna inserts her hand into her wing while ripples for around her hand . When she pulled out her hand,she held a small light which then took form of a comb . Then she puts the comb back into her wing)

Reyna:It's like Erza's magic where all her weapons and armor are stored in an enclosed space

Lucy:Shugoi...Looks like Erza needs one of those . Look at how much luggage she always bring!

Skye:Wow,a hardcore one...

Wendy:Ano...Don't you think 400,000 jewel per person is too much just to defeat a 10 feet tall monster?

Reyna:It could be causing trouble and the client is desperate to get rid of it

Lucy:Maybe he's just being generous?

Skye:Or maybe that guy just dunno how to set a price

Charle:Let's just complete the job and enjoy what he gives us

(Train stops)

Lucy:Looks like we're here

Reyna:Is it just me,or are we at the wrong station?

(Everyone question marks at Reyna's question)

Reyna:There's no one here . Look,even the train's empty

(They step out of the train and Wendy sniffs the air)

Wendy:This place have been deserted for a few days...

Lucy:Must be because of the monster

Girl(hiding behind pillar):Ano...Are you mages from Fairy Tail?

Lucy:We are . We've come for the request you gave us

(Lucy holds out the request sheet for the girl to see)

Girl:Show me your Fairy Tail insignias

(They show their guild insignias)

Girl:Over here

Charle:She seems scared

Skye:Must be one kind of a monster

(The girl leads them to an underground route)

Girl:I'm sorry but this is the only route to Master's house

Lucy:Master?Then you're not the one that sent the request?

Girl:No,Ma'am . Master did

(They are led to a small cottage and the girl opens the door)

Girl:Master,they have arrived

Client:Thank you,Karya

(Karya bows and enters another room)

Client:Have a seat

Skye(whispering to Reyna):He doesn't look all that rich to me

(Reyna pinches Skye's ear and whispered back)

Reyna:We're on a job so that doesn't matter for now

Skye:Sure...

(Skye rubs his ear in pain while the others sweatdrops)

Client:My name is Marco Ryke,the village chief . I'm the one that sent the request . I know I don't appear rich despite the generous amount I'm offering

Wendy:This is not your real house right,Marco-san?

Marco:You're right . My real house house is in the south,where the monsters are roaming wild

Lucy:M-monsters?The request sheet states that there's only one monster

Marco:While we were waiting for a respond for the request I sent,a few more monsters entered the village

(Lucy,Wendy and Charle whimpered in fear)

Marco:Please...Eliminate those monsters...Many people from my village have lost their lives because of them...

(All looked at him with pity and Reyna stands from her seat)

Reyna:Well guys,it seems like we got some work cut out for us


	8. Guardians first job Part 2

Fairy Tail fanfic-Chapter 8:Guardians first job Part 2

(When they arrived at the village on Reyna's water elemental soul,a gigantic sea serpant named Storm,they stared at where 8 monsters are roaming)

Lucy:T-the monsters look like humans...

Reyna's thoughts:_Those monsters...They look familiar..._

Skye:Rey?

Reyna:Stay here

(Reyna jumps off from Storm)

Lucy & Charle:Reyna!  
Wendy:Reyna-san!

Skye:She's fine . We can fly remember?

(The girls heaved a sigh of relief)

Reyna's thoughts(while falling):_Those monsters...They look familiar...If I'm not wrong,their weak spot should be...Here!_

(In a flash,Reyna summoned her wing shaped bow named Tsukaria,took it apart,landed on the nape of a monster's neck and sliced a piece of flesh from it . The monster fell and corroded in heat and smoke . Reyna then summoned her wind elemental soul,a pegasus named Crystal,and rode it to where Storm and the others are)

Reyna:Minna,the monsters weak spot is at the nape of the neck . If you attack at other parts, it'll just regenerate . Wendy,hop on

Wendy:Hai,Reyna-san!

(Wendy & Charle got on Crystal and flew to Storm's head so Reyna could tell Storm to descend to where the monsters are)

Lucy:How does she know the weak spot?

Skye:No clue

(Crystal lands on a roof near to one monster and Reyna & Wendy got off Crystal)

Reyna:You know what to do

Wendy(hesitant):Hai...

(Reyna noticed Wendy hesitating)

Reyna:I'll give you a tip . You can attack it any parts and it'll regenerate . But regenerating takes time so use it to distract that thing and aim for the nape of the neck

(Wendy became more confident after hearing Reyna's tip)

Wendy:Roger!

Reyna:And Wendy,

Wendy:Hai,Reyna-san?

Reyna:Don't let it get you . Those are human eating monsters

Wendy & Charle:EH?!

Reyna:Good luck!

(Reyna gave Wendy a small wave and leans on a chimney)

Wendy:Charle!

(Charle nods,carries Wendy and flew to the monster . The monster tried grabbing them but they dodged and eventually got hit . They nearly crashed to the ground but Wendy used wind magic to cushion their fall . They flew to the monster's face and Wendy attacked its eyes)

Wendy:Tenryuu no kagitsume!

(The monster screamed in pain while they flew to the monsters back and attacked its neck)

Wendy:Tenryuu no yokugeki!

(The monster fell and evaporated . Reyna signalled Wendy to defeat another monster near them)

Reyna's thoughts:Hmm..Not bad...But I still need to research on dragon slayer magic

(Meanwhile...)

Lucy:They're too tall...And none of my spirits can fly either...(thinking)...Got it!

(Lucy ran up behind the monster and took out Fleve d'Etoile . She tied the monster's legs with her whip while the monster fell facing the ground . Then she took out Taurus's key)

Lucy:Open!Gate of the bull!Taurus!

(Taurus appears and attacked the back of the monster's neck)

Lucy:Nice,Taurus!

Taurus:Anything for my Nice body!

(Lucy sweatdrops and Taurus returns)

Skye:Not bad . I was about to give you hand earlier

Lucy:I'm fine,thanks . Wait,you already took one down?

Skye:You think you're the only one who can finish things fast?

(Skye suddenly seemed alerted and grabs Lucy's hand)


	9. Guardians first job Part 3

Fairy Tail fanfic-Chapter 9:Guardians first job Part 3

(Skye & Lucy went into an empty house and ran up the stairs to the roof . Both hid behind chimneys)

Skye(whispering):Lucy,distract it

(Skye jumps to the opposite roof quietly behind the monster)

Lucy(whispering):Open,Gate of the archer . Saggitatirius

(Saggitarius appears)

Saggitarius:Leave this monster to me moshi-moshi

Lucy:Sshh!I just need you to distract that thing and return,okay?

Saggitarius:Hai,Lucy-dono

(Saggitarius shot 2 arrows to the monster,quickly returns and the monster turns to Lucy's direction . While the monster's back is facing Skye,he summoned his flaming sword named Honou . Skye jumped and did a somersault in the air . While somersaulting,Honou extended in flames and sliced the monster in half . Skye did another somersault to do a safe landing on the evaporating monster)

Lucy:Shugoi...But disgusting in a way...

(Back to Reyna & Wendy...)

(A monster crept up behind Reyna and she noticed it . When Reyna's eyes and hair turned purple,2 blades of wind sliced across the monster's nape of the neck and the monster fell,evaporating in heat and smoke)

Reyna:That's what you get for sneaking up on me

Wendy:Tenryuu no hokou!

(Wendy used her Sky roar to attract the monster's attention to face her . Wendy waited for it to come and tryand grab her and Wendy flies off with Charle,using wind magic to boost their speed . They flew over the monster to its back and Wendy attacked its neck)

Wendy:Tenryuu no yokugeki!

(The monster fell and Wendy smiled in delight . They flew to where Reyna is)

Reyna:You did well,Wendy

Wendy:Arigatou,Reyna-san . But there's still one left should we go?

Reyna:We'll leave that one to Skye & Lucy

(Meanwhile...)

Lucy:Open!Gate of the ram!Aries!

(Aries appears)

Aries:Sumimasen...

Lucy:Open!Gate of the scorpion!Scorpio!

Scorpio:We are!

Lucy:Aries,trap that monster with your wool . Scorpio,attack the back of the neck while its trapped

Scorpio:Let's go,Aries!We are!

(The spirits did what they were told)

Aries(trapping monster):I'm sorry if there's too much wool!

(Monster falls after Scorpio attacked its neck)

Aries:Sumimasen,did I do well?

Lucy:Both of you did great!

Scorpio:We are!

(Aries & Scorpio returns)

Lucy:Now that we're done here,where's Reyna & Wendy?

(Skye summoned his fire elemental soul,a dragon about Skye's height,named Ace)

Skye(getting on Ace):Get on

Lucy(hesitant):It's not hot?

Skye:If it's hot,then why would I ask you to get on?Your ass would be barbecue

(Lucy grinned and Ace takes off after Lucy got on him)

Lucy:Looking at your personality,it's hard to think that Reyna is actually stronger that you

Skye:That's because she wished for this life more than I do . Part of me still wanst to go back to my normal life

(Lucy looks at Skye's serious expression but Skye quickly changes to his usual,cool expression . Soon,they landed near Reyna & Wendy)

Skye:That was a piece of cheese cake

Reyna:I forgot to mention earlier that those are human eating monsters

Lucy(shocked):THEY ARE?!

Reyna:If I'm not wrong,I think they're called Titans

Skye:You've seen them in your dreams?

Reyna:I don't think so..I just don't remember where I saw them...

Wendy:Strange...Considering the fact that you also know their weak point...

(Skye quickly changes the subject)

Skye:Let's just inform Marco that the monsters have been eliminated


	10. Reyna's research

Fairy Tail fanfic-Chapter 10:Reyna's research

(The group collected their reward and received many thanks from villagers . While they were travelling back to Fiore,it got dark and they found a cave to stay for the night)

Reyna:Skye,you awake?

Skye(sleepy voice):What is it?...

Reyna:Just...It's been bothering me...

Skye:Still can't remember where you saw those uhhh...Titans?

Reyna:I feel that I've seen them before we started our world travelling journey

Skye(yawning):Just put it aside and go to sleep...

(Reyna thought for abit)

Reyna:Does it have anything to do with my priced memories?

(Skye widened his eyes is surprise)

Reyna:Skye?

(Skye pretends to sleep,not wanting to answer Reyna's question . Reyna kept staring at the cave entrance . After Skye really fell asleep, Reyna went out and came back 2 hours later . When its sunrise,Skye,Lucy,Wendy and Charle woke to a delicious smell)

Reyna:Ohayou,minna

Lucy(sleepy voice):Ohayou...

Wendy(rubbing eyes):Soup?

Reyna:Hai . I woke up earlier so I thought I would a little hunting and make some breakfast for you guys

Charle:Is she an early riser?

Skye:Always

(After having their breakfast,they went back to Fairy Tail on Storm . As soon as Reyna saw Gray,she went up to him)

Reyna:So,how was your job?

Gray:...

Reyna:She kept clinging to you,right?

Gray(blushing abit):H-how did you know?!

Reyna(cute smile):Instincts

Gray:Oh god...

(Gray bangs his head in the table)

Juvia(behind pillar):Reyna-san made Gray-sama hurt himself!

(Again,Reyna noticed Juvia glaring at her and she giggled to herself)

Reyna:Don't worry,you'll come to like her sooner or later

Gray(mumbling):Not in a million years...

Natsu:We're back!

Mirajane:So how did it go Natsu?

Natsu:Nah,it was a piece of cake!

Happy:You almost failed the job!

Natsu:Shut up!

(Natsu went and sit at where Lucy is . Natsu puts his head on the table)

Natsu:I'm tired...

Lucy(holding Plue):You just said that the job is a piece of cake

Happy:We had to walk all the way back here since Natsu refused to go on the train

Lucy:Walking doesn't include you,Happy

Reyna:Natsu,I need to ask you some things about Dragon slayer magic

(Natsu snores . Annoyed,Reyna's vein popped on her forehead)

Lucy:Is it about Wendy?

(Reyna nods her head)

Lucy:You can ask Gajeel

Reyna:Levy says he's out on a job . Wait,I can ask Levy!

(Later...)

Levy:Is it about Wendy?

Reyna:Ye-,How did you know?

Levy:Lu-chan told me . Besides,everyone here knows

Reyna(sweatdrops):News travels really fast here huh...

Levy:Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon . As a result, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles . They can consume external sources of their respective natural element to replenish their own energy . A Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength . However, a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth . It is known that certain Dragon Slayers have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities . Dragon Slayer Magic seems to be the only way to kill, or even hurt Dragons, who are shown to be mostly unaffected by other forms of Magic

Reyna(sweatdrops):That is one long explaination...Anyways,thanks Levy

Levy:No problem

(Reyna flew home after that . The next day,Reyna did some thinking)


	11. Flight lesson Part 1

Fairy Tail fanfic-Chapter 11:Flight Lesson

Reyna:Can transform their body with features of their respective elements...Can consume external sources of their elements to replenish their energy...(thinking)

(Reyna recalls some of her dreams and when Wendy fought the 2 Titans)

Reyna:That's it!

Skye:What's it?

Reyna:I know how to teach Wendy how to fly!

(Before Skye could say anything,Reyna flew out of the house)

Skye:Geez,that girl

(Reyna reaches Fairy Tail and called out to Wendy)

Wendy:What is it,Reyna-san?

Reyna:I know how to teach you how to fly!

Wendy(sparkly eyes):Really?

(Reyna grabs Wendy's hand)

Reyna:Come-...Do you want to learn now or some other time?

Wendy:Now would be perfect!

Reyna:Great!And Natsu,I need you to be there

Natsu:Huh?Why me?

Reyna:Just come!

Lucy:Can I come?

Erza:I want to come too

Reyna:Sure!The more the better!

(Reyna summoned Storm and they flew to a plain field)

Reyna:So,let's get started . When you fly with wind,its all about support from the wind you're controlling

(Wendy looks determined)

Reyna:From what I heard from Levy,dragon slayers can turn any part of their body to their respective elements . Try surrounding your legs with wind and direct yourself upwards

(Wendy creates mini tornados everywhere)

Lucy & Reyna:My skirt!

Reyna:Wendy,stop!You're doing it wrong!

(Wendy stops)

Reyna:That was too massive . Try taking it down a little . Or skirts will start flying

(Wendy tried but it did not lift her up and she got disappointed)

Reyna:Don't get to worked up . Umm...(thinking)...What about surrounding your legs with wind? Natsu,set your legs on fire . Just to show an example since you're both dragon slayers

(Natsu did as he was requested . Wendy tried doing the same with wind but her skirt flew up . Wendy squeeled out of embarassment and Natsu got pervy . Then Erza punched Natsu)

Reyna:Maybe skirts aren't such a good idea

(Reyna took out a pair of pants from her wing accessory and gave it to Wendy . Then Reyna raised ice around Wendy to let her change)

Reyna:That's better . Now try again

(Wendy tried again . This time,her feet did lift from the ground but her wind is unstable and she fell on her back . Reyna offers her hand tto Wendy)

Reyna:You okay?

(Wendy nods and she accepts Reyna's hands as she stood up)

Reyna:Your wind was unstable . Try to keep your wind balanced on both legs and keep your legs steady

(Slowly,Wendy lifted is lifted off her ground by her wind)

Wendy:I did it!

Reyna:Good . Try going higher by directing your wind upwards

(Wendy went higher)

Natsu:Awesome!I wish I could fly!

Lucy:Too bad you're a fire dragon slayer

(Wendy got distracted somehow and fell)

Everyone:WENDY!

Lucy:Open!Gate of the ram!Aries!

(Aries appears and rescues Wendy)

Aries:Sumimasen!

(Everyone heaved a sigh of relief after seeing that Wendy is safe)

Erza:That was close...

your friend safe?

Lucy:She's safe,thanks to you

(Aries returns)

Reyna:It seems like something distracted you . What is it?

Wendy:I thought I saw Skye-san & Gray-san flynig on something

Reyna:Wait,SKYE?!


	12. Flight lesson Part 2

Fairy Tail fanfic-Chapter 12:Flight lesson Part 2

(Suddenly,Ace landed nearby and Skye & Gray jumped from it,running to Wendy's direction)

Gray:Wendy,are you alright?We saw you fall!

Wendy:Hai,I'm alright

(Reyna stomped up to Skye)

Reyna:You were the one that distracted her?!We're inthe middle of a flight lesson!

Skye:Chill!If you didn't leave the house so suddenly,then I wouldn't have to look for you from the air!

Reyna:At least arrive on land,baka!You can always look for me using the wind!

(Skye gave Reyna his angry look and Reyna gave Skye her cute angry pout)

Lucy(sweatdrops):Umm...The two of you...

(Skye & Reyna stopped giving each other their 'looks')

Reyna:I'll let it slide this time since I'm IN THE MIDDLE OF A FLIGHT LESSON

Skye:Geez...

(Just as soon as Reyna turned away from Skye,Natsu & Gray starts to fight)

Natsu:What are you doing here,shitface?!

Gray:I came here to see Wendy fly,jackass!

Wendy(sweatdrops):Why is everybody making making such a big fuss about me...

(The flight lesson continued until evening . After that,everyone went back to their respective houses,Natsu & Gray bruised all over . Later,the girls invited Reyna and Lucy in the female dorms at Fairy Hills for tea)

Wendy(tired):That was tiring...

Reyna:But you're quite a quick learner,Wendy . At this rate,you might be able to fly like a pro in just a week

Lucy:Although there was alot of dangerous falls...

Erza:It's true that you're a quick learner Wendy . Remember when you learnt the secret art in just 5 days before the Grand Magic games?

Reyna:According to Natsu,secret art takes quite a while to learn

(Door knocks,then opens . Levy's head peeped in)

Levy:Can I come in?

Erza:Sure

(Levy sits on the chair beside Lucy)

Levy:So,how was the flying lesson?

Lucy:Obviously for Wendy,it's tiring

Reyna:But her progress is so far good

(Lucy noticed Wendy about to sleep on the table)

Lucy:Wendy,why don't you go ahead and sleep?

Wendy(tired):What if there's important flying tacts that Reyna-sensei needs to tell me?...

Reyna:It's okay,I can tell you tomorrow . And I told you,stop calling me sensei

Wendy:Hai...

(Wendy went to her room with Charle)

Levy:I pity her . Are you continuing the tarining tomorrow?

Reyna:Most likely . And thanks for the information you gave me yesterday . It's really useful

Levy:Glad to be of help . So,it's really true that you're stronger than Skye?

Reyna:Hai

Erza:It looks like we have more strong female members in our guild

Lucy:Skye said that you wished for this Guardian life more that he does

Reyna:I do?

Lucy:You don't know?But you should know

(Levy noticed Reyna's troubled facial expression)

Levy:Okay!It's getting late,so shouldn't you be heading home,Reyna?Skye must be waiting for you and I'm starting to get tired (stretches body) . So,I'm going back to my room

(Levy grabs Reyna's hand and led her out of her room while Erza & Lucy blinked on surprise)

Reyna:Levy?

Levy:I'm sure there are things that you can't tell us right now so keep thats secret of yours safe,okay?

Reyna:Arigatou,Levy

(Levy smiles,and Reyna flew home)


	13. Guardian Angels

Fairy Tail fanfic-Chapter 13:Guardian Angels

(Reyna reaches home)

Skye:Finally,you're home . I'm starting to get bored without you around making a fuss

(Reyna kept quiet)

Skye:Rey?

Reyna:Skye,is it true that I'm stronger than you just because I wished for this life more than you do?

Skye(surprised):H-how did you know?!

Reyna:Lucy told me

(Skye recalls his short conversation with Lucy on their previous job)

Skye(troubled):Oh no...

(Reyna noticed Skye's troubled expression)

Reyna:It's okay,you don't have to tell me

(Skye question marks)

Reyna(smiles gently):There must be a reason why I gave up my memories as a price to travel worlds,right?And that reason must be a big one

Skye:Reyna...

Reyna:I may not remember my past but what matters now is that I'm making new memories . With you . And our newfound friends

(Skye slowly walked to Reyna and hugged her)

Reyna:S-Skye?

Skye:Make this moment your memory . Your most cherished one . Since..this is..our first hug...

(Reyna started to feel the warmth in their hug and wrapped her arms around Skye . Next week after Wendy's last flight lesson...)

Wendy:Arigatou gozaimasu,Reyna-sensei!

Reyna(sweatdrops):That's the fifth time you're thanking me and I told you,stop calling me sensei...

Charle:It's a big achievement for Wendy

Gray:How about we celebrate at the guild?

Reyna's thoughts:_Fairy Tail?Celebrate?This could spell disaster..._

(Skye noticed Reyna's worried face)**  
**

Skye:What is it this time?

Reyna:Huh?Uhh...Nothing!Nothing actually!

(Skye gave his there-is-definitely-something look . Reyna sweatdrops and gave in to his 'look' . Reyna whispered to Skye's ear)

Skye:Wow..That serious?

(Reyna nods her head)

Skye:I'm fine with it . We rarely get to do it with alot of people

(Later at the guild...)

Skye(drunk):Come on,Rey!Get a drink and have some fun!

Reyna(sweatdrops):This is what I mean by disaster...

Skye(drunk):You're the one that taught Wendy how to fly so celebrate!

Reyna & Wendy:Uhh...

(Not wanting to be left out,Reyna & Wendy joined in the party . Soon,all collapse of exhaustion . Somehow,Skye is hugging Reyna,Levy is lying on top of Gajeel,Juvia is right next to Gray and Natsu's head is lying on Lucy's stomach with Lucy's hand around Natsu's head)

(Later at night...)

Reyna(carrying unconsious Skye):You are such a jerk . I told you not to drink so much

(Skye mumbled something,still unconsious)

Skye:Rey...

Reyna:Hm?

Skye:I ruff you... (supposedly to say "I love you" but Reyna couldn't hear him properly)

Reyna:Oh,god...

(When they reached home,Reyna laid Skye on the bed)

Reyna's thoughts:_He kinda looks cute when he's sleeping..._

(Reyna stayed next to Skye and went out the window . A strange shaped shadow formed on the floor,not showing Reyna . Reyna took off,leaving a lilac coloured feather that gently landed on the floor then faded away in light . At the guild roof Reyna landed,only showing her legs and a long lilac feather decended parallel to her legs . Slowly,Reyna is revealed with lilac,angel-like wings on her back,with her hair gently swaying in the breeze)


	14. Reyna's unknown past

Fairy Tail fanfic-Chapter 14:Reyna's unknown past

(Reyna sat at the edge of the guild's roof with her wings resting against the roof . Soon,she started to sing a slow and gentle song . After she sings...)

Voice:Beautiful voice you got there

Reyna(surprised):M-MASTER?!

Master:Why,you're too busy singing that you didn't notice me?

Reyna:...

(Master sat beside Reyna)

Master:Why did you join Fairy Tail?I'm sure you saw many other guilds in your dreams,right?

Reyna:My dreams told me that I should join Fairy Tail . I don't know why,before I even dreamt of this world,I somehow knew of this guild called Fairy Tail . Just thinking of it makes want to smile of sometimes,cry

Master:Looking at those wings of yours,you're actually more than just a Guardian right?

Reyna:(nods head).These wings are a symbol of the Royal Guardians . Skye is the same . We are also the first ever Guardians introduced in our world

(Master looks into Reyna's eyes)

Master:You don't know who you really are

(Reyna widened her eyes in shock)

Reyna:O-of course I do . I'm the Princess of Guardians . I'm...

(Reyna paused as she couldn't find the words to say)

Master:I mean you don't know where you come from . Who is your family .Where you're born

Reyna(teary eyed):M-master...

Master:You don't have to worry about that because now you have a new family before you . You can also count Skye as family

(Reyna burst into tears and hugs Master)

Master:Hai,hai . You can let me go now

(Reyna releases her hug)

Master:Any other foreign talent?

(Reyna wipes off her tears)

Reyna:You wanna see more?

Master:Just curious

Reyna:Let me see...I can play the violin,flute,piano,harp...(thinking)...

(Master sweatdrops at how multi-talented Reyna is and Reyna decided on a talent to display to Master . She took out a pair ice skates from her storage wing and wears them)

Reyna(while wearing skates):So far,Master is the first to watch me dance on ice . I'm sure there's no such thing here in this world

(Reyna tied the laces and stood up . When she stands,her lilac wings disappeared in light)

Reyna:Master,stay here okay?

(Reyna flew off to the sea and decended vertically above the water . The blade of her ice skates touches the water and in a flash,the surface of the water turned to ice . Reyna stood on both blades of her ice skates . She starts sliding through the ice as the background music plays [Fairy Tail slow main theme] . She danced gracefully on the ice . She did more profesional stunts as the music soars)

* * *

_**Gomen,minna!I know I've been a quiet fanfic writer but I've decided to interact with my readers abit . Even though there's not much readers...(sweatdrops) . Anyways,I won't be able to post much now since my exams are coming and I have to study...T^T . But I'll try my best minna!If you have any questions,please type them in the reviews and I'll try to answer the as soon as possible . Before I go,I'll have to tell you this . After I finish this Fairy Tail fanfic,I'll be doing a story of how the Guardians first started out . It won't be a Fairy Tail fanfic,just a story way before Reyna and Skye comes to Fairy Tail . Fairy Tail will be mentioned in it though . That's it for now . Ja ne,minna!**_


	15. Captured

_**(This**__** chapter** __**is gonna be slightly longger than usual so sit back and relax while you read!**_

* * *

Fairy Tail fanfic-Chapter 15:Captured

(Next day...)

Skye:Ugh..My head...

Reyna(cooking):That's your fault for drinking so much

(Skye walks wobbly and bangs on the wall . Reyna laughed hard while Skye rubbed his head . Then,Reyna halped Skye to the table)

Reyna:This soup will help your hangover

Skye:Arigatou...

Reyna:You remember anything from last night?

Skye:Not at all...What did I do?..

Reyna:You were like..(imitates Skye).."Come on,Rey!Get a drink and have some fun!" . And I had to carry you back here

Skye:Gomen..Was I heavy?

(Reyna narrows her eyes at Skye)

Reyna:What do you think?

Skye(sweatdrops):Oh..

Reyna:So,should we go on a job?

(Later at the guild...)

Skye:My head still hurt...

Reyna:Just shut up already,you've been saying that for the past five minutes

(At the request board...)

Reyna:Which one should we take on?

Skye:(searching)...This?

Reyna:'Eliminating monsters that invaded a building'...Sounds a lot like our previous job

Skye:Yeah...

Reyna:Well,the reward's generous so why not?

(Reyna grabs to request sheet)

Reyna:Mira,we're going on this one!

Mirajane:Hai,take care

(After Skye & Reyna left,Charle received a premonition about a girl whose hands and legs are tied with vines in standing position,singing while crying)

Wendy:What's wrong Charle?

Charle:N-nothing...

(At magnolia station...)

Skye:Can't we just fly?

Reyna:We don't even know where Nexis building is

(They board the train)

Reyna:Somehow,I'm getting chills

Skye:You didn't dream anything about today?

Reyna:I couldn't sleep last night so I went flying _**(Me:That is obviously not** **true)**_

(They went on talking,until they reached their stop and stepped out of the train . But the station is awfully quiet)

Reyna:It really is like our previous job...

(They spotted a cleaner and approached him to ask for directions)

Reyna:Excuse me,do you know where Nexis building is?

Cleaner:You wanna go to Nexis building?!

Skye:Yeah,we're here on a job . What's wrong with that?

(The cleaner noticed their Fairy Tail insignias)

Cleaner:It's less that half a kilometer from here to the north

(Before Reyna could thank the cleaner,he hurried off)

Skye:Wierd guy

(Before they went to Nexis building,they visited the client's house not far from the building)

Client:I'm Daryl Nexis . Thank you so much for accepting my request

Reyna:Nexis?Then the building is...

Daryl:Yes,it's named after my last name . I wish to start a business but before I knew it,those creatures invaded my building

Reyna:How many are there?

Daryl:Uncountable

Skye:That shouldn't be a problem for us

Reyna:Don't worry you'll be able to start your business before you know it

(Reyna & Skye stood up stood up and head for the door . While Skye turned around,he noticed a weird smile on Daryl's face)

Skye:Rey,let's just cancel the job . I got a bad feeling about this

Reyna:Why,are you chicken?

(Reyna nudges Skye as she joked)

Skye:Why would I be scared?

Reyna:Come on,we're guardians . We can do anything right?

(Skye had the unsure look on his face . When they arrived at the building...)

Skye:Weird place for a building

Reyna:And it's huge

(They entered the building)

Skye:I see nothing

(Suddenly,Reyna summoned Tsukaria and shot an arrow diagonally across where she's standing . Whimpers are heard . After that dog-like creatures appeared all around the two)

Reyna:Ready,Skye?

Skye:Yeah

(With their backs facing each other,they ran forward at the same time and started a killing spree . They went on fighting until they reached the third floor)

Skye:There's no end to them!

Reyna:This is starting to get boring

(They went on and cleared the 5th floor . Just when they were about to move on to the 6th level,vines appeared and attacked them out of nowhere)

Reyna:Where the hell did they come from?!

Skye:Whatever it is,it's not good!

(However,the vines are too fast and it caught Reyna)

Skye:Reyna!

(The vines wrapped itself around Reyna . Reyna struggled and only managed to break free her hand . With her hand reaching out to Skye , she screamed)

Reyna:Skye!

(The vines pulled her away quickly until she is out of Skye's sight . Skye widened his eyes in shock when he saw that those vine kidnapped Reyna )

Skye(furious):YOU ASSHOLES!

(Skye starts to fight in a furious frenzy)


	16. Job trap

Fairy Tail fanfic-Chapter 16:Job trap

(Back at the guild,Charle received the same premoniton again . She got worried and told Wendy about the premonition)

Wendy:When is it going to happen?

Charle:Most likely now...

Lucy(worried):Who could that girl be?...

Mirajane:It might be Reyna

Everyone:Reyna?

Wendy:How do you know,Mira-san?

Mirajane:Right now,no one else is on a job except for Reyna & Skye

Wendy:Where are they now?

Lucy:You're going?!

Wendy:Reyna-san have taught me how to fly so now I'm returning the favor

Erza:I'm going too . Wendy won't be able to handle this alone

Natsu:We're going to . We can't just sit back and watch our friends suffer

Happy:Aye sir!

(Every says that theywould join in to save Reyna)

Wendy:Arigatou gozaimasu,minna-san!

Lucy:Reyna is also a part of Fairy Tail so that's why we're stepping in

Erza:Mira,where is the job being held?

Mirajane:It says here 'Nexis building'

Levy:Nesix building?!Isn't that building abandined 20 years ago?!

Lucy:Abandoned?!

Gray:This is not good...

Erza:Let's go,minna!

Everyone:Yeah!

Happy:Aye sir!

(Elsewhere,right after Reyna got captured . Her hands and legs are wrapped with vines in standing position . Soon,a guy appeared with his eyes shadowed by his green hair)

Reyna(shocked):Aren't you?!

Guy:Surprised?I can't believe such a cute and pretty girl fell for a trap like this

(Reyna widened her eyes in shock)

Reyna:The whole job...was a trap?...

Guy:Clever,right?

Reyna:Why are you doing this?!

(The guy slides is finger across her cheek and held her chin up)

Guy:Because I want your immortality and slavery

(Reyna gasped when the guy said immortality)

Reyna:Let me go Daryl! _**(Me:Just a little refreshment if you guys forget,Daryl is the client of the job that Reyna and Skye accepted)**_

Daryl:Stop struggling,you'll only waste your energy . Besides,my name is Lyrad Cloud and yes,Daryl is my name spelled backwards

Reyna:Whatever your name is,just please,let me go!

Lyrad:It's gonna be quite a while before I can let you go . This Origination ceremony takes at least an hour before completion . I'm sorry to say this but this ceremony will wipe out all your memories . It'll also change your past

Reyna:Change my..past?What do you mean?..

Lyrad:I know you're from another world . Like,Crystaria?

Reyna(shocked):No...

(A green butterfly fluttered its way to Lyrad and landed on his raised hand)

Lyrad:While you were explaining who you are,my beautiful butterfly heard and saw everything . Including when you teaching that sky dragon slayer how to fly . My butterfly reported to me your every movement

(Lyrad said with an evil smile . Suddenly,Reyna also smiles her mischievious smile and Lyrad question marks)

Reyna:Are you done talking?

Lyrad:What?

Reyna:Do you really think something like this would hold me down?

Lyrad:What are you saying?

Reyna:I'll show how much of a bad girl I can be!

(Reyna lifted her right leg and kicked Lyrad in the face . Before Lyrad falls backwards,Reyna kicked the side of his head and he crashed to the ground . She breaks free from the vines grasp from strength alone and lands on the floor . She went over to Lyrad and bends over to look at him)

Reyna:He's already knocked out with just 2 simple kicks?He looks weaker than I thought

(Reyna runs off to find Skye . 1 hour later,Skye is still fighting the dogs . Skye blocked with his sword,Honou . Out of exhaustion,Skye's arms got weak and the dog almost bit off Skye's nose when an ice spear hits it and sent it tumbling down the stairs)

Skye:Gray!

Gray:You alright?

Skye:Yeah,just tired..

Wendy:Where's Reyna-san?

Skye:She got captured an hour ago...

Erza:You've been fighting these things for an hour?

Lucy:What matters now is that we have to find Reyna

Freed:Go find her!The Thunder god tribe will handle these things here

(Skye nodded and they moved on . Soon,more dogs appeared and Mirajane,Elfman and Lisanna transformed to their respective souls)

Elfman:It's a man to hold off enemies!

Mirajane:Leave this to us!Now go!

Wendy:Hai,Mira-san!

(Then,Reyna appeared in front of them,breathing heavily . She took one step forward and fell to the ground)

Everyone:Reyna!

* * *

**_Okay,I know I changed the story slightly . I had to because when I reread the later chapters,it's actually like Key of the Starry sky when Lucy was merging with the Infinity Clock/Castle and also other anime scenes combined . So i changed the story . Sorry for the long wait minna!_**


	17. Skye vs Reyna

Fairy Tail fanfic-Chapter 17:Skye vs Reyna

(Skye runs to Reyna's side)

Skye:Reyna!Are you okay?What happened?

(Reyna crouched,clutching her head in pain)

Reyna:My head...My whole body hurts...

Skye:Come on,we have to get outta here

(As Skye stands,he noticed dull green light from her forehead . As Reyna moaned in pain,Skye felt a huge amount of magic emitting from her)

Skye:Oh no...

(Skye stepped back and runs towards Team Natsu . His eyes and hair glowed purple and every member in the building felt wind surrounding them . When a dark green magic circle appeared on Reyna's forehead,she screamed and destroyed all her surroundings everywhere with her 4 elements but her magic is all black coloured . Due to the massive destruction caused by Reyna,the building collapsed . Thanks to Skye,everyone is safe,protected by his wind barriers . Smoke lingered,not allowing them to see what is ahead of them)

Gray:What the hell happened?!Reyna just went crazy!

Skye's thoughts:_Why would Reyna release a huge amount of power?...And her elements are black too..Just what is going on?!_

Wendy:Reyna-san,is that you?

(A silhouette stood still amidst the smoke)

Lucy:Something feels wrong...

(Skye used his wind to clear away the smoke and Reyna stood still,with the expressionless look on her face . Her hair and eyes are now also are not her natural caramel colour nor are they glowing to the colours of her elements but they glowed pitch black)

Erza:Her hair and eyes...

(Skye runs to Reyna)

Skye:Rey!

(Before Skye reaches her,she spointed her and to him and wind rushed forward to Skye . He crashed to the debris behind him)

Everyone:Skye!

Natsu:What's wrong with you Reyna?!Did your head get hit or something?!

(Skye stood up)

Skye:What's wrong Rey?!

(Reyna didn't reply and summoned Tsukaria,which is now also black coloured . She shot an arrow towards Skye but he managed to summon Tsukaze in time and shot an arrow towards Reyna's arrow,resulting in both arrows clashing . Reyna took Tsukaria apart and ran towards Skye . He did the same with Tsukaze block Reyna's attack by crossing the 2 blades . From then on,Reyna kept attacking Skye and he just defended himself,with no intention of hurting Reyna)

Levy:What happened to Reyna?Why is she attacking Skye all of a sudden?

Droy:Maybe because she's too hungry and she snapped?

Jet:That's not it!

Mirajane:Is it because her hair and eyes are glowing black?

Skye's thoughts:_I don't want to hurt her...But if I just keep defending,it'll lead us to nowhere...ARGHH!Whatever happens,happens!_

(Skye unsummoned his Tsukaze and summoned Honou as he flew upwards and Reyna did the same . She summoned her black flaming sword Scarlet Angel and shot black fire balls towards Skye and he dodged)

Bisca:Her elements are also black?!

Alzack:Just what is going on?!

(Skye stopped flying upwards and did a steep dive towards Reyna with Honou pointing towards her . She blocked with Scarlet Angel and both got into a violent aerial swordfight)

Erza:Both are also on par with each other...

Lucy:Isn't Reyna stronger than Skye?So why are they on par with each other?

Cana:Something must be making her weaker...It should be why her elements are black

(The fight got EVEN MORE VIOLENT when both Reyna and Skye's wings appeared . Skye had crimson coloured wings and Reyna's wings are now black,like a dark angel)

Everyone:WINGS?!

* * *

**_Hi again,minna!Gomen for the very long wait!My exams just started and my dad gave me a curfew of when to use the computer . For those of you who's curious about Lyrad,his magic is just a complete made-up by me . His magic would be what I named Nature magic . He can summon animals and control plants at will . As for the Origination Ceremony mentioned in the last chapter,it's to change the person's past according to the user's will . It's like changing a grown plant from when it was a seed to another type of plant . There you have it . Gotta return to my studies..._**


	18. Out of control Part 1

Fairy Tail fanfic-Chapter 18:Out of control Part 1

(Skye's left eye turned blue and and his left eye turn red . His hair glowed red with blue edges and water and fire suddenly shot out from all around him,aiming towards Reyna)

Skye's thoughts:_She's weaker somehow...Usually,she would in mere seconds but now,its been more than 15 minutes...Does it have anything to do with her elements turning black?Something to do with the Guardian...But what?!Damn it,I can't remember!_

(Reyna blocks Skye's attack black wind and summoned her wind weapon,a death scythe named Angel's Edge . She swung Angel's Edge horizontally and several jets of water emerges from it,shooting towards Skye . He dodged and sent several fire blades from his hands towards the jets of water to stop it from coming to him and also summoning Honou again . Reyna summoned her Scarlet Angeland she flew towards Skye with her flaming bladed pointed at him . Skye blocked with his sword and while they were resisting each others sword,Skye looks into her eyes and heard her voice,even though her lips are not even moving)

Reyna's voice:_Skye,help me!I don't want to do this!_

Skye:Reyna's voice?!

(Skye got distracted by her voice and she added force to her sword,making Skye fall backwards and crashing to the ground . Reyna landed on the ground,just a few meters away from Skye . He slowly got up holding the side of his chest in pain after her realised something)

Skye's thought:_That's it!Guardians become weaker than they usually are and their elements turn black when they're unwilling to do what they're doing!So now I have to find the source of her being controlled..Damn,I hate solving things!Reyna,Lucy and Levy are way better at solving stuff!_

(While everyone is concentrated on Skye and Reyna's fight,Lyrad quietly limped away)

Erza:Who are you?!

(Erza pointed her sword at the back of Lyrad's neck)

Lyrad:Seems like you noticed me

(Lyrad turns around to face Erza)

Erza:What are you doing here?!

(Erza's sword draws nearer to Lyrad's neck)

Lyrad:Are you really sure you want to kill me?If you do that,you will never know what is happening to Reyna

(Erza widens her eyes in shock when she heard Reyna's name . When Lyrad saw Erza surprised face,he got scared slightly)

Lyrad's thought:_Shit,that slipped my mouth!_

Erza:What did you do to her?!

(Lyrad put on his scary act)

Lyrad:And what do I get in return if I were to tell you?

Gray:This!Ice make lance!

(Gray's ice shot towards the vines that was about to grab hold to Erza's neck from behind)

Erza:Gray!

(Erza turned her attention away from Lyrad and he tried to escape)

Lucy:You're not going anywhere!

(Lucy used her Fleuve d'etoiles and ties Lyrad with it,making him unable to move . Natsu was about to punch Lyrad with his flaming fist when Erza stopped him)

Erza:Natsu,stop!We need him to tell us what happened to Reyna!

(Natsu stopped his fist right infront of Lyrad's face when he heard Erza mention Reyna's name . He grabbed Lyrad's collar and shouted right in his face)

Natsu(angry):What did you do to Reyna?!

(Lyrad told them as he have thought up of a plan)

Lyrad:I'm not controlling her

Wendy:Then why is Reyna-san fighting Skye-san?

Lyrad:She's being controlled by my disrupted magic

Happy:Disrupted?What do you mean?

Lyrad:I was performing a ritual on her when she managed to break free

Gray:Ritual?!What kind of dirty tricks are you trying to pull?!

Char;e:Reasons can wait . We need to find out how to stop her

Lyrad:You won't be able to

Team Natsu:What?!

Lyrad:If that cheeky girl could just stay still and not escape,this would've have happened

Natsu:That doesn't make any difference!You were still holding her captive!

Lucy:Natsu,calm down!What's most important right now is to find out what's happening to Reyna!

Lyrad:When she escaped,part of my magic was cut off from me and that magic stayed on Reyna . As you can see,the magic is controlling her . If the magic stays on her for too long,she'll stay like that forever

Natsu:You better not be lying!This is our nakama we're taking about!

Lyrad:Why would I be lying about someone who is capable of destroying the world?

Natsu(shocked):Capable of..

Gray:Destroying the world?!


	19. Out of control Part 2

Fairy Tail fanfic-Chapter 19:Out of control Part 2

Happy:What are you talking about?!Reyna is a princess from Crystaria,not a god!

Lyrad:The Royal Guardians are a whole lot more stronger than you think . I believe they're even stronger more stronger than your master

Natsu:We're not gonna believe that crap!

(Wendy suddenly thought of an idea)

Wendy:I got an idea!Let's go and warn Skye-san now!

(They ran to where the others are)

Lyrad(evil smile):Smart kid...(laughs)

(Later...)

Lisanna:Mira-nee,can't you do anything to stop them?

Mirajane:I can't,they're a lot more stronger than I thought they are . It's suicide if I were to suddenly jump in and stop them

Elfman(scared):It's a man..to not interrupt a duel...

Lucy:Can someone jump in and stop their fight for a moment?

Mirajane(sweatdrop):I just said it's suicide...

Lisanna:What's wrong?

Erza:We need to warn Skye that Reyna is being pocessed by magic

Gray:And if that magic stays on her for too long,she'll go completely psycho

Wendy:I will go and stop them!

Lucy:Wendy,it's dangerous!

(Beforethe others could stop Wendy,she flew to the battle scene . As Reyna shot icicles to Skye,Wendy quickly flew in front of him)

Wendy's thoughts:_I hope this works!_

Wendy:Tenryuu no houkou!

Skye:Wendy?!What are you doing?!

(Before Wendy could reply Skye,Reyna's icicles could somehow go through Wendy's roar . Skye quickly pushed Wendy out of the way . Most icicles missed but one pierced Skye through his chest)

Everyone:SKYE!

(To everyone's surprise,Skye just pulled out the icicle from his chest . While doing so,he shut his eyes as he doesn't like the sight of blood . After he pulled out the icicle,he broke it into two pieces and threw them away while his hair and eyes glowed green)

Skye:You all have a really bad memory . We can heal ourselves

(Everyone heaved a sigh of relief)

Skye:Wendy,it's best that you don't get involved in this fight

Wendy:I came here to tell you something

Skye:You can tell me when this is all over

Wendy:But it's about Reyna-san..

Skye:What?!

Wendy:Look out!

(Skye turns and saw 3 black wind blades coming to his direction . He used wind for shield)

Skye:What is it?!

Wendy:You have to use your Crystal Stardust

Skye:Huh?Why?

Wendy:You said that the dust can turn anything back to normal . So you can use it on Reyna-san . But you will have to do it quick or else Reyna-san will never turn back to normal

Skye:Leave it to me . Now you need to back off

(Wendy nods and flew back to the ground)

Skye:It's just you and me again

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait again minna!I just finished my exams and my dad still won't allow me to use the computer as and when I like since my results are still not out yet...But I'm hoping that I will pass my exams and still continue to post more chapters!Anyways,about the next work I'll be working on...I said that it won't be a Fairy Tail fanfic but it will . But it'll be a fanfic special to find out more about the history of the 2 new characters I added . There are still 4 more chapters so please wait patiently!**_


	20. First Hug

Fairy Tail fanfic-Chapter 19:Out of control Part 2

Happy:What are you talking about?!Reyna is a princess from Crystaria,not a god!

Lyrad:The Royal Guardians are a whole lot more stronger than you think . I believe they're even stronger more stronger than your master

Natsu:We're not gonna believe that crap!

(Wendy suddenly thought of an idea)

Wendy:I got an idea!Let's go and warn Skye-san now!

(They ran to where the others are)

Lyrad(evil smile):Smart kid...(laughs)

(Later...)

Lisanna:Mira-nee,can't you do anything to stop them?

Mirajane:I can't,they're a lot more stronger than I thought they are . It's suicide if I were to suddenly jump in and stop them

Elfman(scared):It's a man..to not interrupt a duel...

Lucy:Can someone jump in and stop their fight for a moment?

Mirajane(sweatdrop):I just said it's suicide...

Lisanna:What's wrong?

Erza:We need to warn Skye that Reyna is being pocessed by magic

Gray:And if that magic stays on her for too long,she'll go completely psycho

Wendy:I will go and stop them!

Lucy:Wendy,it's dangerous!

(Beforethe others could stop Wendy,she flew to the battle scene . As Reyna shot icicles to Skye,Wendy quickly flew in front of him)

Wendy's thoughts:_I hope this works!_

Wendy:Tenryuu no houkou!

Skye:Wendy?!What are you doing?!

(Before Wendy could reply Skye,Reyna's icicles could somehow go through Wendy's roar . Skye quickly pushed Wendy out of the way . Most icicles missed but one pierced Skye through his chest)

Everyone:SKYE!

(To everyone's surprise,Skye just pulled out the icicle from his chest . While doing so,he shut his eyes as he doesn't like the sight of blood . After he pulled out the icicle,he broke it into two pieces and threw them away while his hair and eyes glowed green)

Skye:You all have a really bad memory . We can heal ourselves

(Everyone heaved a sigh of relief)

Skye:Wendy,it's best that you don't get involved in this fight

Wendy:I came here to tell you something

Skye:You can tell me when this is all over

Wendy:But it's about Reyna-san..

Skye:What?!

Wendy:Look out!

(Skye turns and saw 3 black wind blades coming to his direction . He used wind for shield)

Skye:What is it?!

Wendy:You have to use your Crystal Stardust

Skye:Huh?Why?

Wendy:You said that the dust can turn anything back to normal . So you can use it on Reyna-san . But you will have to do it quick or else Reyna-san will never turn back to normal

Skye:Leave it to me . Now you need to back off

(Wendy nods and flew back to the ground)

Skye:It's just you and me again

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait again minna!I just finished my exams and my dad still won't allow me to use the computer as and when I like since my results are still not out yet...But I'm hoping that I will pass my exams and still continue to post more chapters!Anyways,about the next work I'll be working on...I said that it won't be a Fairy Tail fanfic but it will . But it'll be a fanfic special to find out more about the history of the 2 new characters I added . There are still 4 more chapters so please wait patiently!**_


End file.
